Vœu
by Ilunae
Summary: Izuku avait toujours aimé regarder les étoiles. (Pour la Twin stars week.)


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

Cinquième jour de la Twin stars week. Thème libre.

* * *

Izuku avait toujours aimé regarder les étoiles. Enfant il avait passé des heures allongé avec Kacchan à regarder le ciel étoilé. Son ami lui avait montré les différentes constellations.

Kacchan avait toujours su plein de choses intéressantes et, il avait été prêt à partager son savoir avec les autres.

"Regarde Deku ! Une étoile filante ! Tu dois faire un vœu !"

A cette époque, Izuku avait toujours souhaité la même chose.

'Je veux devenir un héro comme All Might !'

Peu de temps après, il avait appris qu'il n'avait pas d'alter et, qu'il n'en aurait jamais. Cela avait été un gros choc pour lui. Est-ce qu'il pouvait devenir un héro s'il n'avait pas d'alter ?

Il avait décidé de poser la question à sa mère. Sa réponse n'avait pas été celle qu'il avait voulue entendre.

"Je suis désolée, Izuku ! C'est de ma faute !"

Malgré cela, Izuku avait continué de vouloir devenir un héro. Cela avait été son plus grand rêve. Il avait toujours voulu venir en aide aux autres. Il n'avait donc pu choisir que cette voix.

Il avait continué de regarder le ciel étoilé dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. A chaque fois qu'il avait vu une étoile filante, il avait fait le même vœu. Il avait voulu continuer d'y croire.

Il lui avait fallu attendre le collège pour entendre ce qu'il avait toujours espérer.

"Tu peux devenir un héro !"

Ce jour-là, il avait eu l'impression que tout allait contre lui. Son professeur avait dit à toute la classe qu'il voulait passer l'examen de Yuei. Tout le monde s'était moqué de lui.

Kacchan s'était énervé et, s'était montré plus virulent que d'habitude. Sur le chemin du retour il s'était fait attaqué par un vilain. Par chance, il avait été sauvé par All Might.

Izuku avait voulu lui poser la question qui lui tenait le plus à cœur. Son idole lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait pas devenir un héro sans alter. A ce moment-là, Izuku avait songé à abandonner son rêve.

C'était pourtant son idole depuis toujours qui lui avait dit un peu plus tard qu'il pourrait le faire. Izuku n'avait pas pu en croire ses oreilles. All Might avait pu voir qu'il avait le potentiel devenir un héro.

Sa vie avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'il avait reçu One for all. Il avait réussi à entrer à Yuei. L'école dans laquelle il avait toujours voulu aller. Tous les jours, il avait dû s'entraîner dur pour devenir un héro.

Il avait fini par réussir. Il était désormais connu sous le nom de Deku. Celui qui pouvait le faire. Tous les jours, il pouvait venir en aide aux gens qui étaient dans des situations difficiles.

Izuku n'avait pas perdu son habitude de regarder le ciel étoilé dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Dès qu'il prenait une pause pendant ses rondes nocturnes, il en profitait pour observer les étoiles.

Tout semblait paisible pendant ces moments. Izuku savait très bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Les vilains ne se reposaient pas la nuit. Au contraire, certains profitaient de l'obscurité pour commettre leurs méfaits.

C'était pour cela qu'ils avaient toujours besoin de héros pour surveiller la ville. Cela ne dérangeait pas Izuku de devoir travailler la nuit, cependant. Il savait que c'était pour assurer la sécurité des citoyens.

De plus, Kacchan était avec lui. Izuku était content de pouvoir travailler avec lui tous les jours. Même après toutes ces années, ils étaient toujours ensemble.

Il était vrai qu'il y avait eu des moments difficiles entre eux. Leur relation avait été très tendue pendant plus de dix ans. Tout avait changé pendant leur première année à Yuei.

Ils avaient pu se parler et, se comprendre. Ils étaient repartis sur de bonnes bases. Ils étaient devenus de vrais rivaux et, avaient passé de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés.

Izuku était fier de pouvoir dire que Kacchan était son partenaire. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui en toutes situations.

"Regarde, foutu Deku ! Une étoile filante ! Tu dois faire un vœu !"

Izuku sourit. Il n'hésita pas un seul instant pour faire son vœu.

'Je veux rester avec Kacchan pour toujours !'

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
